STAR
by Ongchoding
Summary: Ketika Seongwoo menikmati keindahan bintang pada malam hari, dan Daniel menikmati keindahan bintang pada pipi Seongwoo. [FICLET.ONGNIEL.YAOI]


Malam itu langit terlihat begitu indah. Sedikit awan dengan banyak bintang. Nyanyian pohon terdengar begitu nyaring dari bunyi daun yang saling bergesekan. Hembusan angin malam membelai kedua rambut insan yang berbeda warna itu. Rambut Hitam pekat dan _honey brown_ yang sedang menatap indahnya langit pada malam hari itu.

Seongwoo, lelaki bersurai hitam itu memejamkan matanya. Merasakan angin yang membelai surai di dahinya. Ia tersenyum kala jantung nya berdegup kencang saat angin berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya lelaki disebelahnya.

Seongwoo menoleh dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja," Ia menarik nafas dan kembali menatap langit. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Benarkah?" Seongwoo mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku juga." Lanjutnya.

Awalnya Seongwoo tidak terlalu acuh karena terlalu sibuk menikmati angin malam yang bisa saja membuatnya masuk angin. Kemudian lelaki disampingnya bergumam, "Aku juga menyukainya." Dan Seongwoo tidak dapat menahan untuk bertanya. "Menyukai apa?" dan kembali menoleh pada sosok itu. Sosok itu terkekeh kemudian membalas tatapan lelaki disebelahnya. "Menyukaimu,"

"Astaga, aku tidak dengar." Seongwoo langsung memalingkan wajahnya berpura-pura bahwa tidak ada orang disampingnya.

Daniel, lelaki disamping Seongwoo yang besarnya seperti beruang itu tertawa geli. Menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang membuatnya terlihat menggemaskan. Lelaki ini memang mudah sekali tertawa. Melihat Seongwoo bersin saja dia tertawa. Jika ditanya alasannya, Daniel akan menjawab "Wajah Seongwoo hyung terlihat lucu ketika bersin," disela-sela tawa nya.

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Namun bedanya, Seongwoo menatap langit, sedangkan lelaki disebelahnya memilih untuk memperhatikan wajah yang lebih tua.

"Aku tahu aku tampan. Tidak perlu dilihat lama-lama, nanti kau jatuh cinta." Ucap Seongwoo tanpa menoleh. Daniel tersenyum geli. Lelaki kurus ini begitu peka. Berbeda dengan Daniel yang sama sekali tidak peka.

"Hyung," Yang dipanggil tidak bergeming. Daniel menggeser tubuhnya satu jengal lebih dekat dengan Seongwoo, kemudian kembali memanggil, "Hyung, Hyung."

"Apa menariknya pemandangan disana?" Ucapnya seraya menggeser badannya sejengkal lebih dekat dengan Seongwoo kemudian melanjutkan, "Kalau aku bisa mendapatkan pemandangan yang lebih indah disini," Daniel menusuk pipi Seongwoo tepat di konstelasi bintangnya yang membuat lelaki itu menaruh atensinya pada si lelaki bermarga Kang.

"Aku suka bintang pada malam hari ini. Terlihat begitu bersinar. Apalagi malam ini mereka berjumlah banyak. Seakan menggantikan bulan yang tidak terlihat. Kau tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai bintang. Aku bahkan ingin mencoba untuk membelinya jika uangku cukup." Seongwoo berbicara dengan pandangan lurus ke salah satu bintang yang jika dilihat-lihat memiliki sinar paling terang.

"Tidak seru," Daniel berdecak sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Seongwoo menoleh kesal. "Astaga, kau tidak punya jiwa seni?"

"Aku lebih tertarik pada tiga titik bintang yang membentuk rasi bintang segitiga disini," Daniel menunjuk tepat ditengah dari tiga titik di pipi Seongwoo. Kemudian menarik garis dari titik dari yang paling atas hingga akhir. Seongwoo yang merasa geli itu tersenyum lucu, membuat Daniel mengecup bentuk konstelasi bintang itu.

"Kau tahu, hyung? Aku mempunyai jiwa seni yang bahkan lebih baik daripada kau." Daniel berucap sambil mengangkat dagu yang dibalas ejekan oleh Seongwoo.

Daniel membalasnya dengan menatap Seongwoo. "Karena aku sedang mengagumi karya seni ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah. Lengkap dengan hiasan di pipinya,"

Seongwoo tertawa jijik. "Eiii… _Cheesy, Daniel. You is not funny,"_ Seongwoo menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan-dan kekiri. Daniel terkekeh. " _And you are not good in English."_

"Benarkah?" Seongwoo mengerutkan alisnya. "Padahal aku sudah belajar dengan baik."

Daniel menggeleng pelan. "Hyung. _To be_ untuk _You_ adalah _are._ Bukan _is. Is_ hanya digunakan untuk _She, He,_ dan _It_."

Seongwoo menatap Daniel ragu. "Be-Begitukah?" Daniel menatap Seongwoo dan yang ditatap berusaha melupakan percakapan yang dapat menjatuhkan harga dirinya tersebut. "Sudahlah, sudahlah. Aku tidak perduli. Lagipula jika mati, kita tidak akan menggunakan Bahasa inggris."

Daniel yang pada dasarnya tidak dapat berhenti menggoda pria yang lebih tua itu, kembali mencari topik pembicaraan. "Hyung, hyung. Apakah kau tahu kenapa bulan tidak muncul malam ini?"

Seongwoo tidak bergeming. Ia malah memejamkan matanya dan kembali menghirup udara malam.

" _Ani…_ Maksudku, bagaimana bisa bulan menghilang malam ini sedangkan kemarin bulan masih menampakkan diri," Lelaki dengan tubuh sebesar beruang itu melirik Seongwoo yang masih tidak perduli. "Ah, Apa mungkin karena ada yang lebih bersinar sampai-sampai bulan malu karena kalah terang darinya, ya?" Dan pada akhirnya, Seongwoo menoleh karena penasaran. "Astaga, ternyata ini yang membuat bulan tidak ingin menerangi malam ini," Lanjut Daniel sambil memegang rahang Seongwoo dan menatap kedalam mata lelaki itu. "Astaga. Bulan, aku tahu perasaaanmu." Ucap Daniel mendramatisir.

"Hyung, aku rasa bulan malu karena matamu memancarkan sinar lebih terang daripada dia."

"Astaga, Daniel. Bulan hanya membiaskan cahaya dari matahari. Singkatnya, bulan mencuri cahaya matahari. Ia tidak menghasilkan cahaya sendiri,"

Daniel memicingkan matanya. "Hyung, kau bahkan lebih jahat daripada bulan." Seongwoo mengerjap. "Ke-Kenapa?"

"Kau mencuri cahaya dari bulan yang mencuri cahaya dari matahari." Alis Seongwoo mengerut bingung. "Hyung, kau korupsi cahaya."

Seongwoo menatap kesal pada Daniel. _Apa-apaan._ Seongwoo rasa Daniel begitu berlebihan. _Sangat berlebihan._ "Astaga, hyung. Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Oh, Tuhan. Aku rasa aku akan terbakar,"

Dan Seongwoo ingin sekali mendorong Daniel dari atap dorm saat ini juga.

 _|THE END|_


End file.
